Innocence
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: This innocence is brilliant  I hope that it will stay  This moment is perfect  Please don't go away  I need you now  And I'll hold on to it  Don't you let it pass you by  DeidaraXOc


I donot own any of the Akatsuki members or Sasukie. Or the song "innocence" that belongs to aviril lavigne. This is a sequel to Things I'll never say.

Name: Hikari Hyuuga

Rank: Missing Nin, Akatsuki Member

Status: Second in Command, Currently dating Deidara

Looks: .

Age: 17

Village: Leaf

Partner: Sasukie Harada

Lover: Deidara

Personality: Cold, Sarcastic, Rude, kind to people she knows well, Stubborn, Alcoholic.

Friends: Sasukie (Best Friend), Itachi, Sasori 

__It was dawn when Hikari woke up. She had to hold up a hand to block the sun coming in from the windows. Squinting, Hikari took a look around the room trying to get a feel for where she was. Quickly she saw the shelves covered in sculptures and the puppet covered floor. Hikari smiled as she lowered her hand, her eyes having adjusted to the light. Turning her attention to the sleeping male beside her, she flipped herself over and was thankful that his roommate had chosen to bunk with hers for the night. Hikari reached over to her sleeping companion. She smiled gently to herself as she took in his still form. He really was so much nicer and quiter when he slept. Hikari occupied herself for a little while by running her hands through his sun colored hair. Finally she decided that since she was probably the only one up she should go start breakfast.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  
_

Hikari swung her legs over the side of the bed and shakily stood up. Sleepily walking to the mirrior in their bathroom Hikari inspected her self. Only wearing a large grey t-shirt and her underwear, her hair was also messy from sleeping. Hikari turned and walked into the room again. Grabbing her pants from the night before, she slipped them on and headed for the kitchen.

_[Chorus]  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

Once she arrived, Hikari grabbed an apron from a hook hanging near the sove tyed it around her waist. She then turned to face the kitchen. The large fridge was located on the far right wall next to a small pantry. The cupboards were behind her that hung over a sink, full of various dishes and cups. The stove was to her left. There was no dishwasher loacted anywhere in the kitchen, Kakuzu was too cheap to buy one. Hikari sighed as she drove the thought her mind while she headed over to the pantry. Once she was there she began her search for the elusive pankcake mix. Finally finding it Hikari headed over to stove where, after rolling up her sleeves she began breakfast.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Hikari let her thoughts drift as she worked. She often did this when faced with a mind numbing task. It was a skill she had aquried when she was still a leaf nin. It came in handy when Deidara started ranting at her or when Sasukie started to plot her evil plans. She began to think of the things that had happened to her recently. After the chunin exams, Sasuke had begun to act strangely. Her and others had been worried but they just assumed that he getting more focused on his vengance. They were wrong. Shortly after the mission they had to escortthat boy for the race, what was his name again-oh, that's right Idate, he left. Sakura and Hikari had both begged him to stay. Sasuke only knocked them both out and then proceeded to kidnap one of them.

_[Chorus]_

The only thing Hikari remembered after that was waking up on giant stone statue of the first hokage while it poured rain. She had found naruto unconcious nearby. Assuming Sasuke had fought Naruto and won then fleeing, Hikari left too. And not once had she ever looked back. The only place she could go after leaving her village was Akatsuki, that and they would provide her with a way to gain power to kill Sasuke. Though she didn't think that she was going to actually like being here. Nor did she think she would friends in the people there. Or fall in love. Hikari slowly began to realize just how good her life her was. She had a family, sort of, and friends, also sort of, and a lover. And all she had done were horrible things. She had abandoned her friends and village, killed and attacked many people, and committed various other crimes. But she happy here. More then she had ever been anywhere else, she felt as it she truly belonged here. It was then she also realized something else: she didn't want it to end.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Something warm fell on Hikari's hand. She put the spoon she was using to stir the batter down._  
_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Hikari gently lifted her hand to her face. What she felt surprised her. Her face was wet. She crying. She had been crying the whole time. The world began to get fuzzy as more tears made their presence known.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Hikari began to sob as she suddenly felt hands grab her waist. Blinking through tears and trying to control her frantic shaking Hikari turned to face the person behing her. her landed on the face of her pyrotechnic lover, Deidara. His face was mask of worry and concern. "I got worried when I woke up and you were gone." His look changed when he caught sight of the tears. It became a smile. Deidara buried his head in Hiakri's neck. Hikari stiffened slightly at the contact, not used to it in such a public place. Not only that but her boyfriend was currently only wearing a pair of pants. She slowly relaxed into the touch, her sobs becoming calmer. This was it, her perfect heaven. All she needed to do was be here.__

This innocence is brilliant, It makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by  


Once she was done crying Hikari turned around, surprising Deidara while she grabbed his face and crushed her mouth to his. Not that he minded. Deidara proceed to make them work their way back to his room, while Hikari tried to get her apron off. Anything to do with breakfast was forgotten.

_[Chorus]_


End file.
